User talk:Ilmastointi
Archives: 1 and '''current talk page. ---- New Episode List Nice changes on the the episode list. :-) Is there no suitable pics for episode 6, 8 and 10? What about the pics in the infobox at the episodes page? Do you want to change them too, same as the ones in Episode List? Miyanlove (talk) 01:08, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Manga Chapters Hiya! Nice changes made there :-) Miyanlove (talk) 05:22, August 16, 2013 (UTC) AnimeTears wiki I've put some pics from Nyan Koi related to the wiki. Check here. Miyanlove (talk) 08:17, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for liking the main page design. I tried to stick to the main colour as close as possible. If you have more ideas to add, just add them from the main page templates. :-) Miyanlove (talk) 14:01, July 4, 2013 (UTC) About logo umm, sorry maybe I'm asking too much, but I added new request there (at community central) to put the word Nyankoi and wiki at the logo. Miyanlove (talk) 05:32, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Logo Hai, that was fast. and nice one on that. Maybe add the kanji on top and the word bottom? like combining two of them together. Miyanlove (talk) 13:20, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks to JoePlay! JoePlay from the community helped with the new design with combining both kanji and romanized with the wiki label of course. Why don't use this one Miyanlove (talk) 23:30, August 19, 2013 (UTC) This wiki getting prettier :-) Yay, even if there are only the two of us here, but I think we're getting this wiki more prettier and informative of course. I like our new wordmark, thanks to JoePlay. The paw pic on browser, cute! And also congratulations to you for your improvement in editing, really nice. I just LOVED Nyan Koi with all the kitties kitties kitties and more kitties :-). Even with no 2nd season, but we have put all our best here. YAY! Miyanlove (talk) 04:40, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Manga We can still work on the manga section. Is it ok to upload pic from mangareader? Miyanlove (talk) 04:10, August 28, 2013 (UTC) re: Just asking actually, truthfully, I didn't read all their manga, hehe Nope, one page is ok. Unless you want to do the manga summary? Miyanlove (talk) 15:31, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Learn something new everyday Hey there, its an ongoing learning process for me here editing at wikia. So, I've come to knew a few things about coding, which you can see example wikis I'm on Natsume Yuujinchou Wiki and Marine Wiki. If you still on this wiki, I could add something pretty like those, but most requires the admin access anyway. Or, if you want to try adding it yourself, I could give you the codings instead, we learn it together ;-). so do tell me which ones you prefer. Thanks Miyanlove (talk) 01:54, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Re: For offering the admin rights, thanks ;-). I'll do some layout beautifying once I've got the promotion. Other than the rounded nav-menu, do you also want these *hovering text changed colour and shadowed effect *admins name with different colour *clock display *auto-refresh for recent activity Affiliation, I think it is better if we only affiliate with related wikis, like they also got cats, supernatural etc. So for Natsume Yuujinchou of course they have a cat as main character, that's why I've added them as the first wiki affiliated. If from the NY list of affiliations, we probably can add *Blue Exorcist *Fictional vs (put fictional fights between Kousuke and Nyamsus or Tama vs Nyamsus etc..) *Rave Master *Fairy Tail *and other related-wikis from Animanga hub.. just so you know, most the admins for those wikis are actually the same person/same group, so I've made some friends, I could ask them again for Nyan Koi affiliation ;-p Miyanlove (talk) 01:03, September 27, 2013 (UTC)